Feliz cumpleaños
by Janix
Summary: Los sentimientos de Sara sobre su cumpleaños.


"**Feliz cumpleaños.".**

**Autora:** Janix21 / Linc, da lo mismo.

**Disclaimer**: La historia central y los personajes no son de mi autoría, los tome prestados como muestra de admiración y cariño.

**Spoilers:** 1° temporada, transcurre durante el episodio 1x10 "_Sleight of a Hand"_

**Categoría**: One shot, POV Sara.

**Rating**: PG

**Nota autora**: hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un FF, este es el primero de Prison break, espero les guste. Me tomé algunas libertades con los detalles.

Elegí este momento porque me gusta mucho y a Sara, porque, bueno ustedes ya saben que ella se ha convertido en Super heroína y quería escribirle algo.

Advierto que suelo ser demasiado rosa o cursi, pero así soy yo!!!!!!

Es un fic cortito, pero va con mucho cariño.

"_Feliz cumpleaños"_ Esas palabras siempre fueron una mera formalidad, nunca las sintió cálidas ni mucho menos sinceras. Con los años había aprendido a tomar ese dia, su dia, como uno cualquiera, pero a pesar de la costumbre y del tiempo aun sentía un sabor amargo al llegar la fecha.

Se levantó sin esperar ni pedir nada. No quería mas desilusiones, aunque una visita, una invitación a tomar un simple café, un abrazo, habrían bastado para borrar las ausencias del pasado y darle una nueva oportunidad. Ella se permitiría volver a confiar, volver a sentirlo parte de su vida, mejor dicho volver a sentirse parte de la vida de él, sin sentirse una carga y que cada encuentro es un favor que no terminaría de pagar en vida.

"_Feliz cumpleaños". _Nadie pronunció esas palabras. Nadie sabía que cumplía años. ¿Para que? Sara ni siquiera se molestaba en comentarlo. No era un tema grato. Entró a Fox River como cualquier dia. Saludó a todos como de costumbre, nada hacía creer que podría ser un dia especial. Ella ni siquiera tenía planes para celebrar. Sólo el ramo de flores que encontró sobre su escritorio indicaba que era un dia diferente.

"_¡Que lindas¿Qué celebramos?"_ - Preguntó Katie, de paso, sin mayor interés, mientras ordenaba las fichas clínicas del dia. Sara ignoró la pregunta y Katie tampoco insistió en el tema. Volvieron a hablar de trabajo y Sara se relajó, ya se sentía en terreno seguro, tomó la ficha de su primer paciente del dia. Le hizo pasar y Michael Scofield entró.

A pesar de que trató de atenderle rápido, Michael pudo notar su incomodidad. Sara se sorprendió de que él pareciera conocerla mas que sus propios compañeros de trabajo. Lo odio por eso y se odió a si misma por dejarse ver por él. Lo que menos quería era convertir a un preso en su paño de lágrimas, pero aun así se vio dándoles detalles que pocos conocían. Jugar a ser la pobre niña, no iba con ella, pero las palabras salieron impulsivamente de su boca y hablo de sus sentimientos como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo y lo hizo con quien menos esperaba. Michael pareció entenderla y no la presionó a seguir hablando. Sara sólo se sintió menos molesta cuando le vio salir por la puerta.

La rabia se había acentuado. Sara tomó las flores buscando algún detalle, algún indicio de su padre en ellas. No lo encontró. Leyó la tarjeta por tercera o cuarta vez. Frank ni siquiera la había escrito. Lo mas seguro era que su secretaria fue la encargada de todo. No soportó mas, era una mentira. Tiró el ramo a la basura, tratando de dejar en ella también su rabia y decepción.

El dia se hizo mas corto de lo que esperaba. Le quedaban un paciente, Scofield, que volvía para su chequeo vespertino. Sara trató de actuar naturalmente. Se esforzó por mostrarse íntegra y fuerte, por mantener la distancia, y lo logró. El control fue como cualquier otro y su paciente se retiró sin emitir comentario.

Sara se volteó hacia su escritorio encontrando en él una sorpresa que le hizo bajar las defensas y se permitió disfrutar del detalle. Michael Scofield había dejado para ella una flor. Ese simple detalle la enterneció, tomó la flor de papel como si fuera un tesoro. Aquel había sido su único regalo, ni siquiera ella misma se había regalado algo.

Una flor de papel cambió todo. Sintió volver a su infancia, cuando su madre vivía y ella hacía que Sara se sintiera una princesa en su cumpleaños y no sólo ese dia. Volvió a sentir sus abrazos, su calidez, la pertenencia, el hogar. Cerró los ojos y se sintió segura, casi feliz.

"_Hasta mañana Sara" - _Le gritó alguien desde la puerta, volviéndola al presente. Era hora de irse a casa. Tomó la flor y la guardó en su bolso. La flor merecía irse con ella. La convirtió en su compañera.

Llegó a su casa y al entrar en ella se sintió orgullosa de si misma. Era suya, el hogar que ella misma había construido, sin la ayuda de nadie, haciendo que la presión del apellido Tancredi se hiciera menor. Se sintió libre, capaz de sobrevivir por si misma, ella ya lo sabía y lo había hecho, pero ahora lo sentía plenamente.

Comió algo ligero, puso su música preferida y releyó partes de su libro favorito. No necesitaba nada mas. Se sentó en la cama dispuesta a dormir. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa de noche, al lado de la flor que recibió como regalo. La tomó nuevamente y la observó.

"_Feliz cumpleaños" – _Michael fue la única persona que se lo dijo.

"_Feliz cumpleaños", _su voz y sus palabras todavía daban vueltas en su cabeza. Sara sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, agradeciendo a Michael Scofield, por hacer de ese dia, un dia especial y darle su mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
